ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goten17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 02:30, June 4, 2011 Yeah, do you want me to make you a signature? I can shade it like mine too! Oh, and I will do it, I like helping others! 02:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please read the rules before further editing, thanks! 02:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I i wish you a WELCOME TO THE WIKI!!!! 22:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) no problem just helping. 22:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Acctually this is a sig june 4 Hello there please stop posting useless categorys like Father it's not needed. Supremegogeta 04:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So you want a customized signature? 14:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you havent met me yet! If ur wondering why i talk in bold, im starting to lose my sight. A little. Things just look weird, sometimes color pops in my eyes, even though I don't have glasses. 19:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, yeah. I mostly know Blalafoon bcuz hes my brother! 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Answer this, do you want me to make you a customized signature? It's simple, yes or no? 20:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, nope! He just got a buz cut, its so fuzzy! 20:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think. As for the signature though, here are somethings I need to know #I need to know what you want it to say. #I need to know what color you want the text and background to be. (You can also have it shaded if you want, like mine, but I need to know what color it starts and goes to) #I need to know what pictures you want in your sig #I need to know where you want the pictures #Most importantly! I need your password I wish I could make you a sig without needing your password, but security won't let me, even if I'm a beurocrat. 21:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It is complicated, I need your password to do this. Don't worry, the moment I recieve it, I will turn it to this. <><><><><><><><><><>. 00:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So you want it to say, superme123 and your password is goten17? Oh, and what color do you want the background and text to be? And do you want pictures? 03:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I log in as you and create the signature. 18:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I just tried doing it, but superme123 is not the password. Could you verify it one more time? 18:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on it. 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have finally finished you signature. Sorry it's late, I missed my sister alot after she left. Anyway here it is! . If you want anything changed with it, just ask! P.S. It took 45 minutes to make. 02:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I made it last night. And here is how you use it. Above the text area there will be a long bar of options, there will be a button that says "Template", next to that there should be a button that says "Signature". Once you click on that you will see this "~~~~" leave them alone because it will convert into your signaure. 00:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I do. I was waiting after you got your signature to ask. 00:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I can't put your sig on my page because if I do my slideshow will move down and that will move stuff below it which makes my page look bad. June 12 Well first you click add Gallery or slideshow on the toolbar on the left side then you add the photos. June 12 Ok i Guess. Ok,Let's be friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111 LOL Are you talking about talk page? if you are.. yes. Or Which slideshow? and OK Hey whats up?. Mystic Gohan96 06:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeh we can be friends. I know Supremegogeta hes a friend of mying ill ask him. Mystic Gohan96 18:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there of course we can be friends lolso how do you like the Wiki so far? Supremegogeta 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem! If you want one of those type of sigs ask Gotek. I can only make the regular types lol Supremegogeta 23:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw you on the wiki activity and just thought I'd stop by and say hi. Like my sig, that I made myself? June 13 Well first you create a page with the name of Template:Goten17, then on the page put this } }_} (Without the _). Hope that helps. June 13 Ok just tell what stuff you want. June 13 Finished Ok I finished it. You use it by doing June 13 I told you how. June 13 No, sorry, she went to colorado and won't be online for the next month. 03:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ...... Sure Ummmm sure, but you don't even know me. June 14 No we have 4 Admins that are active the only reason Ava558 isn't on is because she's on vaction. We have had a contest before that was won by Spritbomb but shortly after thaat he left. Supremegogeta 21:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey please to meet you. My cousin hacked into my account his username was Mystic Gohan and he started acting like me. Sorry bout that. So anyways wanna be friends? whats up?. Soilder5679 05:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC)